There's a first time for everything XIenzo,SoraX
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Just a one-shot between Ienzo and Sora, Zexion goes back in time and well runs into Sora they have a moment and he wakes up to Demyx-yaoi-


**~Castle Oblivion~**

**Zexion was laying on his back, his eyes closed. He was alone tonight, Demyx had been kept out again on a mission that seemed to be happening more and more lately. It annoyed Zexion, he wished he could have gone with him, but that was not meant to happen now was it. He just had to be a good little boy like Demyx had told him. But even then he just wanted to get out of here, it was to boring for him. And he had nothing good to read all his books he had finished already. 'Might as well go to sleep he'll be back tomorrow...' Zexion closed his eyes, the covers laying up to his waist, he never bothered to cover most of his body he left Demyx do it when he got back. Though Demyx got on him for that, he did not care or change his habits that was just how it was right. 'Good night Demyx wherever you are...' he was fast asleep, the dreams were confusing, he kept trying to get away from the darkness but it kept on pulling him back. "DEMYX!" He cried out, as he bolted upward. He was not at home, not in the bed he had fallen asleep in. He was laying in a lab why did this seem so familiar to him at this moment. He saw someone in the corner.'Vexen..no this is Even...did I go back...' he did not know if he had gone back to his past this was a bit odd for him and he did not like being here. It was just a time he wanted to forget.**

**"So you are finally up Ienzo...well can I ask you to do something for me?" Even turned to face Zexion, a package in his hand. Ienzo remembered that he always delivered things for Even it was part of his job. The reason he was allowed to stay here had something to do with that as well right. This was still taking a lot of getting used to, how had he gotten here. That had to be a dream, he was here to begin with and he was just dreaming of the future. "Yes Even I'll be right back..." he moved his hand through his bang as he raced out the door he wanted to make sure he knew what was going on here. "Be careful Ienzo!" He knew that well things were not going to get much better then this. He felt like he was about to run into someone else, as he walked to deliver the package.**

**"Here you go sir..." he handed the package over, his mind was elsewhere again. He took the munny, put it in his pocket and walked again. As he ran into a brown haired boy, he fell to the ground and looked to the kid who was sitting on the ground next to him. "Sorry..." he smiled and helped Ienzo up, he was just a good person in general. And he wanted to help everyone. "My name is Sora what is yours?"Ienzo was cautious about trusting anyone specially someone he barely knew. He trusted Even and then it was still hard for him to do that, he did not know what might end up happening to him and anyone around him. He was one for getting people hurt. **

**That was why he was just to cautious again more then ever now. It was just what had become for him, now it would not end up getting any easier. "Um My name is Ienzo..." he shivered and tried to control his nervousness that was never a good idea. He might have been more confused about all of this now, though he was not so sure if trusting Sora was a good idea. Yea he was a kid but still even kid's could not be trusted, Ienzo had learned that as he had gotten older. Maybe if he had friends he would open up a little bit more, but this was just a accident and sometimes things ended up happening. "Wanna come play?" Sora held out his hand to Ienzo it was just how kids were they always wanted to end up going to play it was just a way of life for them.**

**Ienzo knew he had to go back to Even, but maybe he could wait after all Ienzo never got to have any fun. "Um okay I'll go with you..." though he might not have been able to stay long it would not end up working for him if he got caught with Sora. That could have put him into a lot of danger, if Even or one of the others caught them together. That was why he was careful with his friends, he hated having others get into trouble because of him. That was why he beat himself up so much for his parent's death, that to had been his fault. Maybe if he had been faster he could have saved them right.**

**Sora took Ienzo's hand and the two of them ran off, he was not about to stay here if he had a chance to get away with a friend he would. That was how kids worked more lately, he stopped and opened the door to his house. "Come on Mom should be the only one home..." he smiled at his mom and then introduced Ienzo to her. He was nervous and was hiding behind Sora the whole time. "Let's go take a bath Ienzo..." they had been playing for a few hours and were covered in mud. He wandered towards the bath tub and tossed his clothes off onto the floor. Ienzo carefully tried to get out of his clothes, his coat had not gotten dirty which was a good thing. "Mom can you wash our clothes?" he handed them to his mom and pushed Ienzo to the bathtub. The water reminded Ienzo of someone but his mind was not registering who it was.**

**"Careful Sora..." he climbed into the bathtub and splashed his friend slightly. They were getting closer and closer it seemed and they barely knew each other that well. "Hey Ienzo have you ever thought about who you like?" Sora felt like asking he was just a kid so not that it would end up meaning anything more then just a innocent question. "Well not really I was always working with Even so I didn't think about..."he started rubbing down his body, as he looked to Sora. The boy took the cloth from him and started to wipe Ienzo down, as he got to the boy's erection, he rubbed it slightly and stopped. He did not know why but he was amused by it. "Well I mean I know we've only known each other for a little bit but..." he leaned in and kissed the boy, he had watched his mother please his father once so he figured this might also end up helping him.**

**"S..Sora..." Ienzo backed up and realized he was stuck between the bath and Sora. The boy's hands ran over Ienzo's legs, he gasped and arched back, biting his lip trying not to cry out. He had no idea what this feeling was, he felt better then he had before it was a bit odd to him. Sora took the silver haired boy's member into his hand, moving his hand up it as he had seen his mother do. This was still not that easy for him, but as he moved the boy's moans got louder. The two little boys kissed each other, they were actually enjoying this. Ienzo could feel his release coming, as he leaned back and started to cry out Sora move to shut him up by kissing him. After Ienzo released into the water, Sora moved to sit down on him. He winced a bit, since it was a little bit of a tight squeeze. "Sora what are you?" he just moaned as Sora started to move on him a bit more. He did not want the boy getting hurt.**

**He nibbled at Sora's neck, they were just getting somewhere when he heard his alarm going off, he opened his eyes to see Demyx sitting over him. He was aching and slightly sore, around his neck was the necklace Sora had given him. 'Was that a dream...' He looked to Demyx and kissed him, even as he did that he felt the kiss from Sora still on his lips, why did it feel like that what was he going to do. 'I can't stop thinking about Sora...' He held Demyx close to him he would just look for Sora later.**

**!well that is the end to this one, just a slight yaoi one-shot did not go as far as i might have but things ended up happening, now Zexy is stuck on Sora!**


End file.
